This invention relates generally to the field of implantable valvular prostheses and more particularly to holding tools used for implantation of valvular prostheses.
To facilitate implantation of heart valve prostheses, various types of specialized holders have been developed. Such holders are intended to enable the implanting surgeon to precisely position the heart valve at its desired implant site and to securely hold the valve in place until suturing is complete. Some tools developed for use in conjunction with bioprosthetic or tissue heart valves have included a mechanism for causing inward deflection of the valves' commissure posts in order to facilitate the implantation procedure by improving the surgeon's access to the suture ring and host tissue disposed around the base of the replacement valve. One such holder, adapted for use in placing heart valves in the mitral position, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No.: 4,865,600 issued to Carpentier et al. Other such holders, adapted for use in placing valves in the aortic position, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,716,401 and 5,476,510 issued to Eberhardt et al.
Medtronic Hancock® mitral valves are available mounted to a holder providing a mechanism for inward deflection, as illustrated in the brochures: “A New Dimension—The Hancock II Bioprosthesis”, Medtronic Inc, 1991, publication number UC8903226EN and “A New Light on the Hancock Bioprosthesis”, Medtronic, Inc., 1988, publication number UC8801713EN, both incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. This holder includes a ratcheting spool, mounted below the sewing ring, which when rotated by means of an attached handle, pulls lengths of suture inward, in turn pulling sutures extending upward though the commissure posts and between the commissure posts downward, to deflect the commissure posts inward.